


Untraditional

by eccentrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Highkey not monogamy tho, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, This is lowkey polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: The majority of the elevator ride was spent in silence. Sasuke didn’t move an inch, and neither did you. It wasn’t until he spun around, pinning you harshly against the wall did you make a sound. You gasped as your all of your paperwork tumbled to the floor.“Why can’t you just give in to me?” He growled lowly.“I just can’t,” you spoke, eyes averted. “Not again.”“Why do they both get to have you but I don’t? I loved you first.”“Because,” you began, eyes flying to the door.A light ding sounded and Sasuke leapt away from you. The door opened and you bent down to retrieve your papers. He exited, but held his arm out to stop the doors from closing on you.“You broke me,” you whispered as you passed by him. “And you made me pick up the pieces.” He couldn’t tear his eyes from you as you joined his brother and cousin in conversation.This was going to be harder than he thought.[ON HIATUS]





	1. Thin Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenBeeeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeeeeee/gifts).



> This is dedicated to her due to a request she made. I couldn't do it in just one chapter without feeling that something would be missing.  
> Enjoy.

If someone would’ve told Uchiha Sasuke that his cousin would end up dating the woman he considered “the one that got away”, he _probably_ would’ve beat their ass.

Actually, _definitely._

Sasuke grunted in agitation as the pen he was using to sign documents busted through the paper. Itachi looked over at his brother.

“Is everything alright, otōto?”

Sasuke refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

_What a stupid fucking question._

“The paper is thin.”

Fugaku shot his youngest son a scowl. “It’s paper, Sasuke. Of course it’s going to be thin.”

Sasuke’s gaze connected with his father’s. “It’s thinner than other types of paper.”

“I haven’t noticed a difference,” Shisui spoke without looking up from his own paperwork.

Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to stave off his annoyance.

It didn’t work.

“Of course you haven’t.”

Shisui momentarily looked up from his paperwork, gave Sasuke a look, and continued on.

His lack of reaction irritated him even more.

Sasuke pushed his chair out abruptly, standing and walking to the door. “I need a fucking break,” he announced, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his dress pants pocket. “Don’t bother me unless the fucking building is burning down.” He slammed the door shut behind him, placing the stick in his mouth as he made his way to the stairs.

Once he was on top of the building, he lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. He walked towards the edge, leaning over the rail that had just recently been installed. His eyes scanned over the various skyscrapers of Konohagakure until they came to a stop at one.

The symbol of the Uzumaki stared back at him. He considered pulling out his phone and giving their CEO, his best friend, a call in order to vent his feelings out, but he wasn’t sure how well it would be received.

Last week, once Shisui had come to him to ask for permission to ask you out, he had somewhat of a hard time accepting it. He had become extremely depressed, and as a result, his long-time girlfriend felt neglected. _Well_ , more neglected than usual.

Haruno Sakura had started nagging him over it. He couldn’t take the added stress, and had snapped on her.

Sasuke quite literally _blew up._ He had told her she was only ever a replacement for you, that he would never get over his feelings for you, and that he wanted her to _get lost_ and give his ring back _._ He wasn’t so eloquent with his wording, and in short, he hadn’t just broken her heart… he had annihilated it.

With the help of Naruto, whom he had called and demanded he assist Sakura move her stuff out, his house was empty of her things within the span of a day.

It wasn’t his most tactful breakup, but it he didn’t regret it. Not at all.

His ringtone started; it broke him out of his thoughts. Before it could get so far as to annoy him, he answered it without looking.

“ _The fuck you doing, teme? You aren’t planning on jumping, are you?”_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Why are you watching me, usuratonkachi? ” Sasuke directed his eyes where Naruto’s office was.

“ _You’ve lost your shit, that’s why. I don’t want you doing anything stupid.”_

“Tch.” Naruto was silent for a few moments.

_“Look Sasuke, I know you never fell in love with Sakura, but that was still fucked up of you.”_

“Yeah.” He took another drag. He heard Naruto sigh.

_“How are you coping otherwise?”_

“How do you think?” Sasuke returned.

_“Maybe this is karma telling you to stop treating your girlfriends like shit, teme.”_

“Maybe it is. Who knows,” Sasuke started. “But I’m two seconds away from bashing his fucking face in.”

_“Oi! Give him a damn break. He asked you for permission, and you gave it to him. You can’t get mad at him for that.”_

“What was I supposed to do? I was… engaged to Sakura at the time. It would’ve looked-“

“ _I'm_ _just saying, but it looks worse now. You broke off an engagement to someone you’ve been dating for four years the day your cousin asked you if he could date your ex.”_

“They don't know yet.”

_“Are you serious?! It’s been a week. Your father’s gonna be pissed if you don’t tell him soon.”_

“Fuck what he thinks. He’s lucky my mother’s still with his ungrateful ass.” He heard Naruto’s laugh through the receiver.

“ _True enough. Anyways, I gotta go. My mom's going to chew my ass out if she catches me on the phone with you.”_

“Are you busy for lunch?”

“ _I am now. Meet you at Ichiraku’s later. See ya, teme.”_

“Later, usuratonkachi.”

He took a few more drags of his cigarette before stomping it out. He straightened out, sighed, and started his way back to the conference room.

Once he got back inside, the other three Uchiha males were still working diligently. Fugaku was on the phone while doing paperwork, and the other two were silently filling out blank sheets.

Fugaku suddenly crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

“Madara, this is not something that can be done over the phone.” None of them heard the other man’s response. “As soon as you’d like.” A few more seconds passed before Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. “Monday it is. I will see you then.” Fugaku hung up without another word.

Itachi looked up from his paperwork when his father called his name. “Doesn’t your new legal assistant start on Monday?”

“Yes.” Fugaku cursed under his breath.

“You’d better warn her.”

“About what, Fugaku?” Shisui cut in.

“Madara is coming.”

Shisui and Itachi exchanged glances. “On second thought, isn’t she your girlfriend, Shisui?”

“Yeah, she is.”

Sasuke felt his body temperature rise again.

“Then you tell her. She is going to have to appear and perform flawlessly.”

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the conversation.

They hadn’t told him that you’d be starting at their legal firm. They probably assumed he didn’t care, seeing as he didn’t bother himself with thoughts of his other exes.

But you weren’t an ordinary ex. You were his first everything. For years he would dream of going back to the days where you were by his side in order to fix what he’d done.

But he couldn’t - time travel was impossible, and you and him had said your final goodbyes long ago. He scowled as he unwillingly started to reminisce about your breakup.

“Oi, Sasuke. You alright?” Sasuke’s eyes shot over to where Shisui was sitting.

Naruto’s words ran through his mind. He had technically done everything right by him - he had asked for permission and been incredibly polite about it. Overall, he was respectful. He didn’t know how Sasuke truly felt.

“Yeah.”

Shisui gave his cousin a gentle smile. “Let's talk after work.” Sasuke refrained from scowling.

“Sure.”

—-

Sasuke’s lunch with Naruto went by pretty smoothly. He wasn’t _that_ angry with him for how he treated Sakura. He did scold him for awhile, but it was ultimately forgotten about. Sasuke had enjoyed the lunch with his friend, and realized that he had come to miss him over the week he had mostly avoided him.

Something about that knucklehead just kept him coming back.

The rest of the day passed without too much issue. Mikoto had brought Fugaku some more paperwork to sign. He had threatened to throw it all in a fire.

Sasuke watched as Shisui took his coat from one of the secretaries hands and thanked her. He turned around to face Sasuke and motioned him over.

“So, cousin,” he started as they both moved to exit the building. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been a bit sour lately.” Sasuke kept his expression neutral.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“You can cut the act, Sasuke. I know something happened between you and Sakura.”

He sighed, and he noted he could actually see his breath. He must’ve missed that earlier.

Winter was upon them.

“I broke off the engagement,” Sasuke spoke without hesitation. “She isn’t the one for me.” Shisui stared at Sasuke with perceptive eyes.

“If this is about (Name), tell me now and I will break it off before it gets too serious.”

Sasuke pondered over how he should answer the question.

He and Naruto had a deep conversation over ramen about this. He had finally come to the conclusion that he wasn’t angry that Shisui was dating you, he was angry that _he_ wasn’t _._ It was a complicated thought process, and Naruto had helped him break it down.

Really, it wasn’t that someone else had you. It was just that _he_ didn’t.

“I’m not jealous,” Sasuke started. “But it has brought up some old feelings.”

Shisui cocked his brow as him and his cousin made their way down the sidewalk. “Are you sure? Cause this is your last chance, Sasuke. I like her a lot.”

“I’m positive.”

“So you’re okay with it then?”

“Yeah.” Shisui looked away from his cousin and smiled.

“Cool. She has no hard feelings, by the way. I made sure of it.”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed.

You didn’t… hate him?

—-

The complex string of emotions that he felt upon seeing your face after his hectic weekend left him speechless.

You were standing with Itachi and Shisui as he walked in, your hair curled and pinned up and in a deep gray suit. Your makeup was done perfectly, and the sound of your voice made his heart stop.

Itachi glanced over at him. “Good morning, otōto. Did you sleep well?” He couldn't tear his eyes from you. His heart skipped again as you gave him a polite smile.

“Not at all,” he grumbled. “Your fucking heater needs fixed, nii-san. I was freezing all night.”

Over the weekend, Sasuke had decided to move back in with his elder brother. It was a decision based off of a whim, but one he knew he wouldn’t regret. It was rather lonely by himself, and no one gave him better company than his older brother. Not that he’d tell him that, though.

He saw your lips quirk up. “Still as crude as ever, I see.” You held out your hand. “Nice to see you again, Sasuke.”

Sasuke took it. Your handshake was firm and confident.

That was _just like you._

“Likewise.”

Your smile widened and he internally cursed.

You were still _so_ beautiful.

“We’re just about to show her around. Care to join us?” Shisui asked, slapping his youngest cousin on the back affectionately.

“Can’t. Father wants certain things finished before Madara arrives.” He held his briefcase tighter. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Shisui patted his back gently, a direct contrast to his previous action.

“Sounds good to me. Good luck, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s brown eyes flickered to your form once again. “You too.”

—-

Madara’s visit had gone exceptionally well. He took an immediate liking to your professionalism, and, as Itachi noticed from his behavior, found you very attractive. Of course, that wasn’t surprising to him. You were quite beautiful, after all.

You finished all of the work Itachi had assigned you for the day. He had instructed you to ask questions if and when needed, but you had completed all of the tasks he had set out for you without issue. He could see very clearly why his cousin liked you.

Shisui had kept a distance from you for most of the day. He dropped off a water bottle and a snack to your desk, but for the most part, he had let you be. You were actually thankful for that, because while you hadn’t asked for help, all of the things Itachi had assigned to you were fairly complex. Fugaku had wanted you to pretend as if you’d been there since right after Madara’s last visit. It was successful, to say the least.

The long haired male had given you one of the strongest handshakes you’d ever received upon his departure. He’d praised your good work, and encouraged you to keep it up. Madara had insisted you be present for the next meeting he had with Fugaku and the others. You had merely smiled and said you would be.

While you had acted cool, you were anything but. He was incredibly intimidating. You had heard rumors about him from paralegals and attorneys alike. He was the most ruthless prosecutor in the business, and in contest for the title of the best attorney in the world.

When he left, you let out the breath you had been holding tensely since he entered the building.

“I’m impressed,” Fugaku started as he walked into your office. “You pulled it off.”

“I believe so, Mr. Uchiha. I think he might’ve taken a liking to me.”

Fugaku smirked knowingly. “Of course he did. Nevertheless, you did well. You will be a valuable addition to our team.” You bowed.

“Thank you, Mr. Uchiha. I greatly appreciate your kind words.” He leaned against your door frame.

“I always knew you were a good, smart woman. It’s a shame that my son couldn’t see that.” Your eyes widened at the abrupt change in subject. You began to stutter, attempting to find the words to reply. “Anyways,” he kicked off the frame. “Seems like you’ll be a part of the family either way. Good work today, (Name).” You stumbled over your words, but managed to squeak out a meek thanks.

You stood motionless before your desk with a bewildered expression. You hadn’t expected Fugaku to mention your previous relations with his younger son. In fact, you’d expected him to downright ignore it. _You_ were. You were playing a game in your mind that he had just been a friend, that you two had never dated, and that he had never been so toxic.

“(Name)?” Itachi’s soft voice cut through your bewilderment. His hand gently came to rest on your shoulder. “Are you alright?” You were met with deep brown eyes, all too similar in looks to your current and former boyfriends’.

Damn those Uchiha and their hypnotizing eyes.

You blinked a few times in an effort to refocus. “Yes, I’m alright. It’s just been a bit of a stressful day.” He smiled at you. You found your mouth drying up at the sight.

He was… _gorgeous_. How could you forget how attractive he always had been?

“You did wonderful. You exceeded everyone’s expectations. Even Madara’s.” You let out a sigh and smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Itachi. I appreciate it.”

“If the two of you are finished,” Shisui interrupted with a teasing smirk on his face. “We could actually get to the restaurant before I fall asleep.” Itachi took a few steps back from you. You let out a small laugh and walked towards him.

“Sorry, Shisui.” He kissed you on the cheek.

“Don’t apologize, babe. I’m just glad to see you getting along with my family.” He sent a wink Itachi’s way.

The younger Uchiha struggled to interpret that.

The three of you started walking down the hallway before coming to a stop at Sasuke’s office door. Shisui knocked before cracking it open. “Oi, Sasuke. We’re gonna grab some BBQ. You coming?”

His response was almost instantaneous. “I have shit to do.”

“Right. Enjoy your shit,” Shisui responded with a laugh before shutting his office door. He led you and Itachi out of the building. All three of you slipped on your heavy jackets and scarves before heading out.

Shisui grabbed your hand and you let out another heavy sigh with a grin.

Both of the Uchiha men were staring at you. Shisui and Itachi briefly made eye contact before the younger man looked away hastily.

_You really were… beautiful._


	2. And Even Thinner Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to state something before I dive in here:
> 
> Sasuke is going to be portrayed as emotionally abusive for a small portion of the flashbacks in this story. I just wanted to tell you guys something as a domestic violence survivor:
> 
> If your partner is like this, leave them, drugs or not. Also, 9/10 times, abusers don't change. Sasuke will for the sake of the story/because his turmoil was caused by drug abuse, but I have experienced two abusive relationships and it's just not possible. They can't change. They won't, and it's not worth sticking around and trying to reason with them - or seeing if they even can. 
> 
> I just wanted to touch on that because... I don't want you guys thinking this type of behavior is okay. It's totally not. The reader deserved a better partner, and she realized that, so she moved on for the most part...
> 
> Also, the portrayal of drug addiction is kind of through a simple, ignorant lens due to their age, but it will become more complex as the story progresses. 
> 
> Idk why I made this so angsty. I have issues that clearly come out through my writing I guess lmao. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this.

“So what do you think of (Name) so far, Itachi?” Shisui asked, tossing a bite of teriyaki chicken into his mouth.

“She’s thorough,” Itachi responded, toying with the assorted foods on his plate with his chopsticks.

Shisui cocked a brow. “ _Just_ thorough? Come on, Itachi. I know you have more to say than that.” Shisui smirked as Itachi sighed. “Judging by the way you look at her, that is.”

Itachi’s eyes slid shut. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Shisui popped another piece in his mouth. “I haven’t seen you smile at anyone like that, like, ever. Not even when Sasuke was dating her a couple years ago.” Shisui cocked a brow, pointing a stick at his younger cousin. “I caught you, dude. Don’t think I’m stupid.” Itachi took a bite himself.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shisui nearly rolled his eyes. “It’s been a month now. I take notice of the little things. You like her, don’t you?” Itachi averted his eyes from his cousins knowledgeable gaze.

“No, I don’t.”

“Don’t make me throw shit at you.”  
  
“Shisui, we’re at a restaurant.”

“I know where we are. My threat still stands.”

“You’re going to get us kicked out,” Itachi spoke, eyes still averted while continuing with his meal.  
  
“I just want to hear you say it, Itachi. If you say it I’ll stop.”

“What would you gain from that?” Itachi inquired, bringing his attention back to his elder cousins smug looking visage.

“Well, I mean if you wanna be technical, there’s a lot to be gained from it,” Shisui responded. “For all three of us, actually.” Itachi’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

Shisui shrugged. “I’ve never been a jealous guy. In fact, I’m quite a generous person. And if something - or rather someone - makes the person I care for happy, then I’m willing to give a bit of the responsibility of being their partner onto that person, if that makes sense.”  

Itachi stared.

“Are you proposing that you would open up your relationship and include me in that?”

For some reason, Shisui smiled and sighed. “I don’t know if you could call it an open relationship since it would only be for you, but I guess. I can see the way she looks at you too, and if you guys make each other happy, I’m all for it.” Shisui took a sip of his water. “Obviously if either of you get uncomfortable at any time, we could call it all off. But I just figured that we could give it a try.” Itachi marveled at his cousin for a moment.

As he watched him finish his meal, almost _too casually_ considering the weight of his proposal, Itachi was sure of two things.

One - that Shisui was absolutely, undeniably insane - and two; that his cousin was one of the most confident and secure people he had ever met. It was a rare phenomenon for a man to share his girlfriend - even more scarce for a man to offer her up in an open relationship of sorts. It was evident that Shisui cared deeply for you despite the short duration of your relationship as of yet, otherwise he would’ve never gotten you a job or attempted to increase your happiness by asking this of Itachi. He wasn’t one to date around much - Shisui had asserted to the family that he would know when he found the right one, and that he would only date someone when he was absolutely positive that she was right for him.

Apparently, you were that woman to him.

It was evident that you two made each other extremely happy. You always came to work with smiles, left with grins. You held hands at every opportunity, but saved more intimate expressions of affection for private locations.

Even still, Itachi had been correct about his assessment when he had come to the conclusion that you may harbor the same feelings he had. It seemed as if you and Shisui had already talked about this, seeing as he was so sure of the details.

Itachi wasn’t sure about his involvement in your relationship, though. You and Shisui got along seamlessly, and he would blame himself if something were to disrupt that. But at the same time, the thought was tempting. You were like a ray of sunshine - always smiling, greeting him, staying late into the night to help him finish his paperwork. The two of you had many times in which one of you would fall asleep at the desk, only to be woken up by each other and driven home. You had moved in with Shisui only recently - but even still - each time Itachi brought you home, Shisui would always answer the door with a knowing smile and a soft thanks as he took you from Itachi’s arms.

His mind traveled to Sasuke.

His brother would be absolutely livid if he found out that Itachi was even considering this. He could tell that his younger brother still felt almost possessive of you. As a result, the two of you were constantly butting heads, with you insisting that he had no say in what you did around the office as he wasn’t your boss, and with him asserting that he did because he was your senior.

Shisui wasn’t jealous, insecure, or possessive. Sasuke was.

“Don’t worry about Sasuke,” Shisui spoke, breaking Itachi out of his thoughts. “I’ve got a plan to give them the push they need.”

Itachi’s head tilted in confusion.

“Don’t pretend like you can’t see that they still love each other, cousin.”

“I can see that. They quarrel like lovers,” Itachi commented, taking the bill from the waitress. “But don’t you think he would be resistant to...” Itachi paused, lowering his voice. “A relationship of that nature?” Shisui leaned back in his chair, still wearing that typical smirk.

“Sometimes I think that I know Sasuke better than you do, cousin. You do know that they had a completely open relationship when they were dating, right?” Itachi’s eyes widened a fraction.

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, well you do now. That wasn’t why they split, either.” Shisui leaned forward a bit. “I can only tell you why if you promise not to snitch on me. Sasuke’s already pissed enough at me.”

“Just tell me,” Itachi answered, signing the receipt and passing it off to the woman from before.

“Well, according to (Name), Sasuke started dabbling in party drugs. After he started doing that, he’d get really volatile and start argument after argument while he was intoxicated. Then he’d treat his emotions with more drugs and alcohol, and things only got worse. That’s why your parents sent Sasuke off to Suna, you know. For rehab.”

Itachi’s eyes widened even more.  
  
What? Sasuke had been using drugs? His parents hadn’t told him?  _Sasuke_ hadn’t told him? Why was this kept from him for so long? He had known Sasuke was gone for a long while after high-school, but they had told him it was to prepare him to come into the family business, not for drug treatment.

“(Name) decided she was done while he was in rehab, because apparently he got even worse while he was in there. According to their mutual friends he’s clean now, but to me it explains a lot.” Shisui went to stand, and Itachi followed his lead. “It explains why depression hit him so hard during his senior year - because all of those drugs were fucking with his serotonin levels.”

The thought of his beloved younger brother struggling with addiction at such a young age tore at him. He knew Sasuke had been going through a hard time back then, and had even taken him to therapists and psychologists in an attempt to get him help, but nothing had stuck. His heart sunk even deeper into his stomach when he realized his brother had probably abused the prescriptions that Itachi had advocated to be prescribed to him.

“I should’ve realized,” Itachi mumbled almost solemnly as they left the restaurant. Shisui covered his face with his scarf as a rush of chilly air hit them.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Itachi. None of us could’ve guessed that’s what it was. Each of the boys shifted the hoods of their jackets over their heads as the rain began to pelt down on them. “He hid it well. So did your parents. No one would’ve been able to guess that’s what it was unless he allowed them to know.” Itachi huffed anyways, opening the passenger door to Shisui’s black Jaguar and climbing in. Shisui did the same a moment later.

“ _Shit shit shit shit_ ,” he pressed the ignition button, rubbing his hands together and hastily turning on the heater. “It’s freezing today!” Itachi hummed in agreement, his mind still on his younger brother. “Hey,” Shisui started, placing a gentle hand on his cousins shoulder. “You should come with (Name) and I out to a movie and dinner later. It can be completely platonic, if you want. I know how you get over Sasuke, so I don’t wanna leave you alone to mope all night.”

“I don’t mope, Shisui,” Itachi countered, slipping his phone from his pocket and starting to type out a text. “But I will go with you.” Shisui’s face lightened up once again.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Itachi replied, setting his phone back in his jacket as he finished. “It would probably be smarter if I were to keep myself engaged tonight, since Sasuke won’t be home until later.” Shisui nodded in agreement and pulled out of the parking space.

“I agree.” The boys spent a few minutes in solitude, listening to the quiet music of the radio before Shisui let out a laugh. “You know, if all of this goes according to plan, we could all move in together. Wouldn’t that be something?”

Itachi chuckled, though his mind still wasn’t entirely with him. “Yes, it would.”

He watched the raindrops streak Shisui’s tinted windows as he sped down the freeway.

\---

Sasuke’s eyes lowered to his phone as it dinged. He set the warm cup of coffee he was holding in his hands down to retrieve it.

“Who’s that?” His brown optics flickered up again to meet yours.

“It’s Itachi.” Sasuke lifted his phone to read the message.

 **_How are you, ot_** ** _ōto?_ ** ****_  
_ _I’m fine, Itachi. Why?_  
**_I’m just concerned. You seemed upset when you left for lunch._ ** **_  
_ **_No._

Sasuke’s fingers unwrapped from around his phone as he placed it on the table. He watched as your fingers toyed with one another as they clasped around your cup.

“So what did you want to talk to me about, Sasuke?” You asked, taking a sip of your steaming hot chocolate. “I was surprised when you called me after you left. You usually don’t eat with anyone.”

His eyes never left your lips - not even when they pursed around that colorless mug you were holding. His eyes lingered on them especially intensely as they formed his name.

He had been waiting for that - waiting for you to say his name without a complaint soon to follow it.

It wasn’t your fault though. He was the one causing most of the animosity. If he had treated you nicer in the office, you’d be more respectful too.

At least, that’s what Naruto told him.

“I just wanted to say…”

You didn’t miss as his eyes switched from your lips to your eyes. A couple of long moments passed before he sighed and picked up his cup again.

“Sorry.”

Your brows rose in response to his apology. You set your cup down, grateful you hadn’t just taken a sip as you did -  it would’ve surely burned your throat. “Wh-what?”

He averted his eyes. “I’m apologizing.”

You stared at him in awestruck confusion. “For what?”

“I shouldn’t have to explain. You already know why.” He refused to look at you, instead choosing to watch the rainfall outside.

“Is it for now, or for back then?” You inquired, still in shock over his sudden remorse.

“Both.”

Sasuke’s phone went off again, but this time it was a phone call. He outstretched his arm to answer it.

Your hand shot out, covering his as he went to do so.

“Just let it ring,” you almost whispered.

His eyes flickered to the screen in attempt to see the name.

_Shisui._

“It’s your boyfriend,” he responded. Still, your hand didn’t move from his. “What are you doing, (Name)?”

“Let it ring, Sasuke.”

He couldn’t help but to notice the warmth in your eyes as you addressed him. He felt the heat of your touch on his hand as you left it lingering on top of his own. He resisted the urge to shift his hand so that your fingers would intertwine, so that he could feel the connection between himself and you once more.

You weren’t his anymore. You were his cousin’s. And even if you seemed so close, you were so, so far away.

He remembered your words from that night.

They still stung worse than any injury he had ever sustained, even years later.

///

_“I’m done,” he heard your hoarse voice whisper through your sobs. “I’m over this, Sasuke. We’re eighteen, I shouldn’t have to be sitting here crying on the phone while my boyfriend is in fucking rehab because he can’t control himself.”_

_Sasuke felt rage consume him at the audacity of your statement. How dare you make this about your pain? He was sitting in a room that nearly resembled a jail cell, and you were complaining about his self-restraint? Threatening to break up with him? “Do it, (Name). Leave me. I don’t fucking care anymore. All you’ve ever done is make things about you since day one. You’ve never helped me with a damn thing - it’s always about you.”_

_You let out a loud sob, and he almost felt guilty for making such a pitiful sound come from you._

_Almost wasn't enough, though._

_“I fucking hate you, Sasuke,” you wailed. “I don’t want you to ever talk to me again. Don’t ever call me, don’t text, don’t even ask our friends about me. I’m done with you. I can’t stand the way you treat me.” You took a break to let out another sob._

_Sasuke stared at the blank, white wall and clenched his fist._

_How dare something have the audacity to look so flawless while his world was crashing down._

_“I don’t care, (Name). I never loved you anyways.” It was so easy to say._

_“You’ll regret this one day,” you sniffed. “Bye, Sasuke.”_

_“I think you’ll be the one doing that. Have a good life, (Name).”_

_He heard the tone that signalled you hanging up and slammed the wire-phone onto it’s perch. He sat on his bed, jaw tight and fists balled as he angrily eyed the wall across from him._

_He let out an angry yell as he charged towards it, bringing his fist into it and leaving a large hole in its wake._

_“There,” he spoke almost triumphantly. “Now you’re not so perfect.”_

_His hand fell limp to his side as he stared at the mark he had made on the wall, realizing that it wasn’t completely unlike the mark he had made on your heart._

_He turned away from it, leaving the room completely and slamming his door shut._

_That revelation was not something he was willing to address._

_Not right now._

_///_

Sasuke’s dark eyes were brought back to reality when he heard a small sniff.

You hand had retracted from his, and you had brought it over your mouth as you stared at him directly in his eyes. Yours had pooled over with tears. Sasuke watched your mascara run down your smooth cheeks and reached out - out of old habit - to wipe them with the pad of his thumb.

You winced from the proximity of his hand - the hand that had once been so unkind, throwing, breaking, and crashing things to the ground - and he stopped just short of your face.

Just how badly had he damaged you? He had never put his hands on you, but you were clearly still afraid.

“(Name)...”

“It’s… It’s okay, Sasuke. I just… That’s something that I’ve…” You looked down into your mug of hot chocolate, tears still leaking from your eyes. “Repressed,” you croaked out finally. Sasuke’s hand had returned to his lap. “We should go,” you whimpered. “Before people think we’re weird or something.” You let out a small laugh and he cursed himself for starting to reminisce about how that was a quirk of yours - laughing while you cried.

He nodded, leaving yours and his cups of hot drink at the table as he stood. You followed him. He opened the door for you, and as you both slid your hoods over your heads, he searched feverishly for something to say to you. You walked towards his car.

He opened your door and got in himself afterwards, still not entirely sure what to say. He looked at your face again, but due to the angle, he wasn’t sure what were tears and what were raindrops.

Finding nothing of substance to say, he simply turned on the engine of his car and started the route back to the work office. You spent the fifteen minute drive in complete silence, but as he went to remove his keys from the ignition, you sighed and lowered your head.

“I forgive you, Sasuke. For now and for back then.”

You momentarily wondered what he’d say. If he was anything like he used to be, he would’ve taunted you with an “I forgive you too”, and insinuated that you put him through more than he drug you into.

Instead, he simply looking at you with building emotions festering inside him.

He was rueful, remorseful…

 _Regretful_.

“(Name).” You looked up at the tone in which he called your name, finding him with an expression that you couldn’t place an emotion to.

What could he possibly be thinking, with a face like that?

“Yes, Sasuke?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for leaving it that way at the end but I couldn't help myself lol. I have most of the next chapter written already, and I'll hopefully finish it within the next few days so I can post it. It's already 2x as long as this one, but I really couldn't help but to leave it at "I love you". IT JUST FUCKING WENT SO WELL WITH THE PACE OF THE FIC I COULDN'T FUCK IT UP AND ADD MORE I'M SORRY


	3. The First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I’m utterly butchering this polyamory/open relationship thing. I’m doing the best I can. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support my loves.

Shisui’s knuckles rapped against the doorframe of Itachi’s office. He looked up from his computer, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. Shisui gave him a fond smile as he walked in.

“Hey cousin. Fugaku just told me that there’s a conference in Kumo that I’m supposed to attend. He wasn’t informed until this morning. I’ve gotta set out,” Shisui explained, putting his arm in his dark colored jacket. “I took (Name) to work this morning. Would you mind taking her home tonight?”

“Of course. That won’t be a problem,” Itachi agreed as he slipped his glasses from his nose. “Do you need help carrying anything out to your car?” Itachi eyed the stack of paperwork, briefcase, and laptop that had been set on the floor in order for Shisui to be able to put on his jacket.

“Nah, I’ll be alright. Just let (Name) know where I went when she gets back from lunch, okay?” Itachi nodded and leaned back in his chair with a heavy exhale. “Don’t work yourself too hard. Oh, and Itachi, do me a favor?” Shisui leaned down to gather his things in his arms.

“What’s that?”

“Give her a kiss goodbye for me, won’t you?” Itachi narrowed his eyes at this.

“Are you teasing me?”

“I’m not teasing you, Itachi. I’m being serious.” He smiled at his younger cousin once again before shrugging his shoulders. “But if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Itachi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to infringe on your relationship.”

“Maybe when you hear it from her you’ll be set at ease. But anyways, I really gotta go.” Shisui gave his cousin one last smile before moving away from his office. “See you later.”

“See you.” Itachi watched Shisui walk away and later found himself thinking about you. Shisui never really brought it up again after that night, and Itachi was reluctant to push the issue. According to Shisui, Sasuke had confessed his lingering feelings for you and it had made you extremely raw. You couldn’t stand to even be in the same room as him, let alone hold a conversation without tearing up. Shisui figured that some emotions had been festering inside of you for quite some time after getting involved with the family again, and this was just the way they were letting themselves be known. Itachi agreed, and the two boys started ensuring that you were taken care of at all times. You and Itachi had grown closer, and how dependable Shisui had been lately had made you extremely secure in your decision not only to date him, but to move in with him. You’d voiced all of those things to the both of them multiple times over.

It had been a month since you’d gone to dinner and a movie with both Shisui and Itachi, and he’d come along multiple times since then. It had become your Friday night ritual.

It was unfortunate that Shisui had to leave - Itachi realized - because today was Friday.

He supposed he’d just have to deal with it, though, and go home to his little brother.

Speaking of which, Sasuke had told Itachi that he didn’t mind that he was spending so much time with you. He’d just expressed the sentiment that he was glad the two of you were getting along with one another. He assumed that his little brother was lying to him, but he really did seem genuine when he’d said that. He’d also expressed that he wished he’d never made such a monumental mistake in your past relationship, and that he hoped it could one day be rectified. He never went into details as to why it had failed, though. Even though Itachi knew.

Itachi wasn’t sure how possible it was for Sasuke to fix things considering you were still breaking out into tears every time him or Shisui would ask what your relationship had truly been like, but you never shot his brother dirty looks or said anything bad about him at all. In fact, when you were able to talk about him, all you had for him was praise.

You were kind hearted. You were beautiful. You were tactful, witty, intelligent, resilient, gentle. Itachi had come to appreciate so many things about you, and it was hard to ignore that Shisui had proposed opening up your relationship for him. He’d been tempted, but he wanted to hear it from you. And you never brought it up - at least not yet. Shisui hadn’t lately either.

Itachi saw you through the glass that separated your offices. You rushed into your office, your hair disheveled and face slightly dampened from the downpour outside. You collapsed into your chair with an audible grunt. Itachi stood and made his way to the door that connected your offices.

“(Name),” he called. You immediately fixed your posture. He chuckled at your haste. “Shisui wanted me to let you know that I’ll be taking you home today. He was called for a meeting in Kumogakure.”

Your pleasant expression fell just a bit, but you quickly recovered and smiled at him. “That’s fine. Are we still on for tonight?” You asked, going to smooth down your hair.

Itachi’s brows lifted. He hadn’t expected you to ask him that. “If neither you nor Shisui have any reservations to it, I wouldn’t mind.” You smiled wider.

“I’ll shoot him a text. I’m sure he won’t mind though.”

He didn’t think so either.

“Alright. Keep up the good work, (Name).” You nodded, still grinning.

“I will.”

—-

You shuffled passed Sasuke’s office with Itachi in tow. You felt his eyes on the two of you as you walked passed the glass windows, but you only hurried away. You missed the sigh that escaped his lips as he noticed your change in pace.

Itachi reached the coat rack before you, and he took your jacket to assist you with putting it on. You thanked him as you went to put your arms through. His fingers lingered on your form as he helped you, and they brushed against the back of your neck. Your face erupted in a bright red color.

He watched as your cheeks colored and he found himself smiling gently at you. “Where would you like to go tonight, (Name)?” He held the door open for you, and once you got outside you opened your umbrella. Itachi went to take it from you. Your fingers tingled as his own folded over yours. You looked up at him and as he glanced down at you, you noticed the pink on his pale cheeks. You didn’t know if it was from the cold or the touch.

Your heart began beating faster as his lips upturned in a smile.

“Anywhere,” you responded almost breathlessly, stunned by the way the string of Christmas lights decorating your building accentuated his already handsome features. “I don’t mind.”

As the rain started falling even heavier, you let out a laugh and the two of you rushed towards his car. He held the umbrella over you as he helped you in and then jogged to his own side, letting out a breath as he closed his own car door.

“Truthfully, it's not the best weather to go anywhere,” Itachi mused. “We could get take out if you’d like. Sasuke won’t be home until later, but-”

“I’d rather us stay at my place,” you mumbled, put off by the idea of seeing Sasuke. “I’m sure Shisui wouldn’t mind. I’ll ask him anyways.” You took out your phone and sent a quick text. Itachi turned on the radio. Old Christmas tunes filled the car and you smiled as the heater began blasting.

This was pretty nice.

“What would you like to eat?” Itachi inquired, pulling out of the parking space and into the road.

“Chinese sounds wonderful,” you replied, tapping your fingers to the beat of the cheerful music. He nodded in agreement and let out another long breath.

You melted the stress right off of him. There was a lot of pressure put on not only just him, but his entire family. They had a reputation to uphold as the best law firm in the country, and they had licenses to practice nationwide. They were constantly traveling, constantly in phone or video conferences, always doing paperwork or making court appearances. From the moment they woke up to the end of the day their minds were always reeling with work, even when they weren’t in the office.

But you managed to set him at ease. Again, he could see easily why Shisui was so fond of you and why your relationship had progressed so quickly. You were like a light in the midst of darkness. It was impossible to not be drawn to you.

Itachi pulled into the lot of one of his favored restaurants and instructed you to stay inside the car. You had no issue with that, so you’d just given him a smile and told him to bring your umbrella along with him.

Just as he’d left the car, Shisui had responded.

**_Of course love. Please don’t hesitate to do as you‘d like. Just keep me in the loop, okay?_ **

Your phone vibrated again a second later. 

**_Did he ever give you that goodbye kiss that I asked him to give to you?_ **

 

You giggled to yourself. Of course he’d ask him to do such a thing.

_No, Shisui. Now I’m left kissless. :(_

**_That won’t do. I hope he gathers the confidence to sometime tonight. I can’t let my baby girl go all day without a kiss._ **

_I hope so too. :(_  

You let out another giggle and sighed, leaning your head back against the headrest.

You wondered if he really would kiss you. It was the first time you were going to be alone with him for an extended period of time. You spent a lot of time with him and Shisui, but never without him. You were sure Shisui wouldn’t mind if you’d asked to spend more alone time with Itachi though. That’s just how your boyfriend was. For someone that had never been in a polyamorous or open relationship before, he was doing this pretty well. At least in your opinion. Neither you nor him were pressuring Itachi, so really it was all up to him. You could tell he was into you based off of his lingering touches, glances, and by the fact Shisui had told you as much.

And man, your boyfriend was a goddamn saint. Living on your own had sucked so much, so when he’d insisted you move in with him, you’d jumped at the chance to do it. You hadn’t lived in the best area of town, and he was constantly anxious over your safety. He’d decided that enough was enough, and took one of his cars over to your place and packed up your things for you. He’d gotten you out of your lease, unpacked your things, and got you settled in all in one day. He had people to come and clean up on a weekly basis, and he was an amazing chef. He was actually taking the time to show you how to cook too. He’d fussed over the fact that you were eating cups of ramen noodles.

Also, from then on the two of you had started carpooling. You had your own car, but he liked the company on your commute as did you. Not to mention that yours was a piece of junk and you didn’t necessarily have the best credit. He was insistent on co-signing for you when the two of you had enough free time to make it out to a car dealership. The few times you’d gone out alone, he’d made you use one of his spare cars because he didn’t want you to break down on the side of the road. He was really too good to you, and you couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.

Your eyes followed Itachi as he emerged with a plastic bag full of goodies. Your stomach growled in response to the sight, and you reached over to open his door from the inside as he approached. He thanked you and you took the bag from him as he settled himself back in.

“Shisui said we can go to his- er, our house.”

“That’s good,” he responded, backing out. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is it because of Sasuke that you don’t want to come to mine?” You bit down on your lip.

“Yes,” you conceded nervously. “I haven’t talked to him in awhile. I just don’t know how to confront the things that haunt me.” You felt tears starting to well up in your eyes and you chided yourself internally.

You were such a strong person. You’d been through a lot and made it out without tears. So why… why was it that when you thought of Sasuke did they threaten to fall?

“It’s alright,” Itachi soothed, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder as he drove. “We don’t have to talk about it any further.” You inhaled slowly.

“I feel like I need to talk about it,” you spoke with a sigh. “Otherwise I’ll keep crying when I talk about him or to him.” You reached for Itachi’s hand and clasped it in both of yours as you used him to ground yourself. “There was a lot of fighting,” you started. “Every day, there was something. It could’ve been something I said, something I didn’t say, something I did…”

You took a shaky breath and Itachi wound his fingers around your palm. “Feel free to stop whenever you think you need to.” You nodded.

“He would throw things and yell. He punched holes in just about every wall that he touched. He broke so many of my things.” You breathed out. You gripped his hand tighter. “How much do you know about back then, Itachi?”

His brows furrowed. Even now, you were protecting Sasuke’s image. Even after all of those years and everything he’d done, you were making sure that you didn’t say too much or expose him for being a drug addict.

You were truly something else.

“I know that he was battling addiction,” he started, the words tasting foul on his tongue. “Although I don’t know the extent of it.”

“It was bad.” Your voice cracked as you spoke. “At first it was just for fun. I even did cocaine with him the first couple of times.” Itachi’s brows rose, but beyond that he had no visible reaction. You swallowed hard. “Then he started mixing coke with heroin.” Your eyes slid shut. “It would happen every time he’d get crossfaded. Then he started getting dependent on it. The coke and heroin, at least.” He heard you sniff and looked over at you.

Sure enough, tears were running down your face. His heart ached and he fought the urge to pull over and embrace you. You took a shaky breath to attempt to calm yourself. “He broke like, three of my cell phones and punched holes in every wall of my mom's old apartment when I lived with her. But he could afford to replace them and he always fixed the holes, so no one knew. Even when they’d ask I’d…” you paused to take a breath. “Mr. Hatake asked once why he kept nodding off in class. He assured me that I could tell him and that I wouldn’t get in trouble if I told him what was going on.” You held onto him tighter. “But I lied. I lied and told him that Sasuke was just tired because we’d stay up all night fighting constantly. It wasn’t too far off from the truth sometimes, and there were a lot of occasions where I was fussing over him just in case he’d stop breathing from an overdose, but he just needed to be high _all the time_.” You looked over at him, your voice becoming hoarse from your crying. “He had so many issues. He felt so inferior to you and he became so bitter. Even through all of that, I could still see traces of his old self… of _my_ Sasuke.” Itachi pulled into the driveway next to the BMW Shisui insisted you use.

He parked the car and put his now free hand over one of your own. “When he told me that he still loved me, it brought me back to when I was a sixteen year old girl slapping my boyfriend’s face over and over trying to wake him up after he fucking shot up while I’d taken a shower. It brought me back to him telling me he loved me while nodding off and throwing my phone out of my car window because he thought I’d be on it too much on our date that he yelled at me all the way through anyways.”

Itachi sighed. “I am sorry. I wish I would’ve known.” You used your shoulder to wipe off your tears.

“It’s alright Itachi. I lied to you, too.”

That was true. He remembered when you’d taken Sasuke home, who’d passed out completely back home and couldn’t lift him to take him in his room. He’d helped you and asked you if he was alright. You’d merely smiled and replied that he’d drank too much that night.

Looking back he wondered how he didn’t question it. Someone that had only drank wouldn’t have been so out of it.

He took his hands from you and then brought you into him as much as he could. You wrapped your arms around him in return and buried your face in his strong shoulder. You slightly whimpered and he rubbed your back.

“I really did love him, Itachi.”

“I know. You don’t spend five years with someone and not love them.”

Your heart was beating fast from the close proximity to Itachi. Your tears were beginning to slow, but the feeling remained and your heart ached for affection more intimate than a hug. You remembered Shisui had mentioned a kiss. Your heart began hammering even harder as you thought of asking him for one - just for comfort.

“Itachi,” you breathed, parting from him, slightly panting from the adrenaline that shot through you as you prepared yourself. “Please kiss me.”

You watched as his eyes widened in surprise. His handsome features contorted in subtle confusion until his mind recalled that Shisui had asked him to do so. He’d figured that he’d told you, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked.

You noticed his hesitation. “Shisui wouldn’t mind… he knows, kind of. I just need something more right now.” Itachi’s eyes slid shut.

You were his brother’s ex. You were his cousins girlfriend, but you were still his crush. His crush was asking for a kiss. His cousin wouldn’t mind, and Sasuke?

Well…

You didn’t want to close the gap just in case he didn’t feel it was proper. But when he rose his hand to your face, your lips parted as your breath hitches in surprise.

“I can’t deny myself this any longer. If it’s truly alright with the both of you…” his voice trailed off as he closed the distance between you. Your eyes followed his lips until he was almost upon you. Both of your eyes slid shut.

His lips pressed against your own gently. You slipped your arms around his neck and brought him into you, deepening the kiss.

For the first time in a long while, Itachi felt whole.


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead, just busy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my lovelies <3

Itachi was a gift sent from above. After the events of the past weekend, you were sure of that. He was endlessly patient with you, allowing you to take your time getting ready and spend too long cooking or showering. You spent the entire weekend in his presence, learning his personality intimately and getting to know his lips.

 

You of course had Shisui’s permission. You expressed your desire to wait for anything beyond kissing, wanting Shisui’s verbal consent to delve any deeper than that. There had been multiple times where either you or Itachi would pull back in order to regain composure, and you were grateful he was compliant with your boundaries. In fact, he seemed to enforce them himself.

 

He was much gentler than your boyfriend. When Shisui kissed you, he was needy and while he could occasionally be soft, Shisui’s want for you often poured through in the form of desperate and needy kisses. Itachi’s kisses were just as smooth as his personality. You’d found nothing overly eager about him. Instead, he took his time with you, touching your face, your neck, your thighs. He lacked the bruising grip on you that your boyfriend frequently had, and you found that Itachi made you feel just as wanted as your boyfriend did, despite lacking the urgency in which Shisui took you.

 

Shisui was thorough with everything. He was fast, passionate, accurate, and made sure to complete everything to utter perfection. His lovemaking wasn’t any different.

 

The contrast in between the two men had you yearning for the return of your boyfriend, not only for the conversation that was surely to be held, but for the opportunity to be properly loved. While there wasn’t anything inherently sexual about the way Itachi touched you while kissing, the heated atmosphere made everything feel like electricity.

 

Sunday night when your boyfriend walked in and saw how cuddled up you were with his cousin, a small smile took his lips. He noticed your closed eyes and arms tightly wrapped around Itachi’s waist as your head lay on his chest. Itachi’s chocolate eyes roamed over to Shisui’s form, and he was almost going to retract his arm from you until he saw the smile on his cousin's face.

 

Shisui closed the door and the sound of the rain returned to its muted state, giving the room a relaxing ambiance. Shisui shrugged off his jacket and stashed it on his hanger.

 

“I take it the two of you had a good weekend?” He inquired, sauntering over to the two of you. Itachi once again became entirely too conscious of the hand that rested on your hip. He went to remove it but Shisui came upon him faster than he anticipated, putting it back in its former place. “You should know by now that it’s fine, Itachi. I want you enjoy each other.”

 

Doing this with you in front of him brewed up anxiety in Itachi’s chest while you slept, blissfully unaware of the situation or that your boyfriend had finally returned.

 

“Are you sure, Shisui? I don’t want to come between the two of you. You both seem to appreciate each other very deeply.” Shisui kneeled down before his cousins sitting form, eyes trained on you as you rested. He gently stroked your arm.

 

“I love her, Itachi. She’s the first woman I’ve ever loved like this, and hopefully the last. But I can tell that you feel similarly, especially after you’ve spent adequate time with her alone. I want you to find love, and she is a woman worth loving. Like I’ve said before, I’ve never been selfish. I know you’d treat her well.”

 

Itachi looked at his older cousin with admiration, musing on how respectable of a man he had grown to be. He wouldn’t say something he wouldn’t have meant.

 

“I won’t pretend to understand, Shisui, but I will thank you. I’ve grown entirely too fond of her, and I don’t think I would be able to restrain myself.” Shisui tilted his head and smiled up at his cousin.

 

“When we’re all off tomorrow, we’ll all have a conversation about how to proceed. I’ll talk to her about it at lunch tomorrow beforehand though. I want to get everyone on the same page.”

 

Itachi nodded, not wanting to start speaking too much. He didn’t want to accidentally wake you.

 

“I’ll leave it to you for tonight,” Shisui spoke, going to a stand. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, giving Itachi a smile as he retracted his head. “I appreciate you staying with her this weekend. It took a lot of anxiety off my shoulders.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Itachi started, looking down at you. “Truly.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Shisui added, fighting off a yawn. “I’m gonna go to bed. Seriously, let me know if you need anything, alright?” Itachi nodded again, shifting further into the couch, getting comfortable.

 

He was lulled to sleep by your light breathing and the shadows of the television dancing across the room. Even though he was sleeping on the couch, your presence in his arms made it the most restful nights of his life.

 

—-

 

When you woke to the smell of coffee in the morning, you knew your boyfriend had returned home. The warmth you were cuddled into smelled of a light cologne, different from the heavy scent that your boyfriend wore. You opened your eyes with slight confusion before they rested on Itachi’s smiling face. Red danced across your cheeks when it dawned on you that Shisui had likely found you like that.

 

“Good morning, (Name).”

 

“G-Good morning, Itachi. How long have you been awake?” He removed his arm from you and you sat up, stretching in the meanwhile.

 

“Not long.”

 

“Feel free to take a shower, cousin. You’ll probably need it. (Name) is like a heater at night.” You looked over the back of the couch to see your boyfriend, half dressed, smirking over the top of a coffee mug.

 

“Good morning princess. Sleep well?” He asked, approaching with two more mugs in his other hand. You rushed to help him, taking one from his hand as he gave to other one to Itachi. You nodded.

 

Shisui gave you a peck on the lips before he sat down on the couch next to you. “I’ve already got your clothes set out, babe. Itachi, you can raid my closet if you want.”

 

The younger male thanked Shisui for the coffee and placed his palm on his shoulder, patting it gently before he left to go upstairs and shower.

 

“Well? How’d it go, love?” He asked, kissing your temple. You giggled and went to meet his lips. He kissed you passionately, hand going to the back of your head to press you into him. “ _That_ well?”

 

You giggled again, taking a sip of your coffee. “It was great, Shisui. I’m so glad he stayed. I had a lot of fun.” He placed a hand on top of yours.

 

“I’m happy then, babe. I think he’s all for it. Unfortunately we don’t have the time to go into it right now, but I told him we’d talk later.” You hummed into your drink. “I’m excited.” Your brow rose.

 

“You’re excited?”

 

“Of course I’m excited. It means that I get to share someone I adore with someone important to me. I really just want to see you two happy.”

 

From the bottom of his heart. Including Sasuke, you’d all been through so much. He wasn’t excluded from that, but all he wanted was for each of them to get their happy ending. You seemed to be the common denominator in all of this, and he couldn’t help but to advocate for that. Sasuke was the only one who didn’t know his role yet, but he would. He would soon.

 

You hopped in the shower after Itachi, sharing a chaste kiss as you passed one another. Shisui smiled as he witnessed the innocent display of affection.

 

When you arrived at work, your eyes went wide at the large vase of flowers that had been set at your desk. It was a mixture of all of your favorites, lighting up the room. The gasp of surprise that left your lips caught Itachi’s attention as he followed you in.

 

“What in the world..?” You wondered aloud as you approached it. A small card lay next to it, and you picked it up, anticipating seeing Shisui’s name on the bottom.

 

_I’m sorry. I hope these are still your favorites._

_Sasuke_

 

Despite the sorrowful sigh that left your lips after reading the note, you kept them on your desk, glancing back at them ever so often with a nostalgic smile on your face. Itachi kept an eye on you until Shisui came to get you for your lunch hour.

 

“Looks like my wonderful girl has stolen another heart,” he teased as he walked in, kissing your lips.

 

“Oh, please. They’re just from Sasuke,” you said with a small laugh.

 

“That’s… interesting,” he mused, smelling one of the roses. “They’re quite beautiful though.”

 

Sasuke must’ve spent a lot on it. Shisui almost smirked.

 

“Let’s go, love. I’m starving.” You locked your computer and stood.

 

“Remember Shisui; it’s my treat today.”

 

“Now, lets not start a a disagreement. I was having a good day,” he said with a chuckle as he swung his arm around your shoulders.

 

“Babe, seriously. I’m paying.”

 

“Nope. I’m not talking about it anymore, babygirl. I’m paying and that’s final.”

 

You groaned, but entangled your fingers with his own. “When will you let me pay for something?”

 

“Christmas I guess, but other than that…” Shisui trailed off, gazing into Sasuke’s office as he passed.

 

He wasn’t surprised to see him watching as the two of you passed. Shisui gave him a grin as the two of you passed by him, and the scowl he received in turn made him roll his eyes.

 

He should know by now that he’d never mock him.

 

—

 

After lunch, Shisui was ecstatic. You and him had talked thoroughly about involving Itachi in the relationship, and had ultimately decided on asking him later that night. From then on, you would no longer have to ask him for permission regardless of what it was. He wanted Itachi to feel as an equal partner to you, and that was one of the ways to do so. It was also established that you would each have your own individual date nights in order to encourage more relationship building. You were just as excited as Shisui was.

 

When you walked in, relieved to be out of the rain, Sasuke was standing at the receptionists desk with some paperwork. Shisui gently prodded you forward, kissed your cheek, and walked towards the stairs.

 

You took a deep breath to calm your racing nerves and closed your eyes.

 

_You can do this. You can do it. All you’re doing is saying thank you…_

 

“Hi Sasuke. Do you have a second?”

 

The strength in your voice came as a surprise to you. You sounded more confident than you felt.

 

“Yeah,” he started, turning away from the secretary. “I was just going back to my office. What do you want?”

 

You flinched. Sasuke took notice and sighed, motioning you away from the desk in order to talk in private.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that. What I meant to say was-“

 

“I know what you meant. I just wanted to say thanks.”

 

Sasuke’s dark brows rose in surprise. He hadn’t done it to be thanked. He just wanted you to know he was truly sorry for his lack of self control.

 

“Okay.” Sasuke looked over your shoulder at his brother who was looking at him expectantly.

 

They were supposed to get lunch. Sasuke looked back to you. He was forced to sigh as he looked at the smile on your face. You expected more than that.

 

“You’re welcome.” You nodded, seemingly satisfied with that, and walked away. Itachi approached him and smiled. They began to walk out after Sasuke set the paperwork on the receptionist's desk.

 

His brows furrowed when he noticed... Why did you smell so much like Itachi’s cologne?

 

—-

 

Two days had passed. Sasuke kept buying you flowers. You thanked him each time, but nothing more than that.

 

Sasuke had found out why you smelled so much like Itachi.

 

He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even irritated.

 

He was confused and slightly sad.

 

He knew his brother had a thing for you and Shisui was one of the most self assured people he’d ever met. You were used to the dynamic of an open relationship, and it was obvious that something like that could’ve easily been possible with the two of them.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He was frustrated with himself. He didn’t know how to talk to you beyond small talk. He’d been trying, but you were confusing him. Sometimes you were receptive, sometimes you weren’t.

 

It was Itachi that told him. He’d only said anything after you’d all worked out the details, as he only wanted to tell him when he was sure of things.

 

Itachi was surprised by his reaction. He’d only closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed. After that he’d said “whatever makes the three of you happy”, and continuing dressing for the day.

 

He didn’t want to strain his relationship with his brother. He’d already put him through too much.

 

Sasuke gave him to go ahead to go to work without him.

 

When he walked in and saw you standing by the receptionist's desk taking a pile of papers from her, he sighed. His fists clenched without his consent, and he found himself storming over to the elevator.

 

You followed him. The both of you stepped in.

 

The majority of the elevator ride was spent in silence. Sasuke didn’t move an inch, and neither did you. It wasn’t until he spun around, pinning you harshly against the wall did you make a sound. You gasped as your all of your paperwork tumbled to the floor.  
  
“Why can’t you just give in to me?” He growled lowly.  
  
“I just can’t,” you spoke, eyes averted. “Not again.”  
  
“Why do they both get to have you but I don’t? I loved you first.”  
  
“Because,” you began, eyes flying to the door.  
  
A light ding sounded and Sasuke leapt away from you. The door opened and you bent down to retrieve your papers. He exited, but held his arm out to stop the doors from closing on you.  
  
“You broke me,” you whispered as you passed by him. “And you made me pick up the pieces.” He couldn’t tear his eyes from you as you joined his brother and cousin in conversation.  
  
This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

_—-_

 

Sasuke spent the rest of the day avoiding you. You did the same in return.

 

How he kept fucking things up, he didn’t know.

 

He wanted to stop. He wanted to hold you in his arms like he knew his brother was doing now.

 

He wondered if he would be included if you weren’t so resistant. He wondered if he could possibly join the three of you during your routine movie and dinner nights.

 

He needed to talk to Shisui. He’d know, surely, if he could one day stand next to you again.

 

Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette, staring at it between his fingers as he leaned on the railing. He looked up at the dark clouds, the smoke leaving his lips with a soft sigh.

 

His phone vibrated from his pocket, and he took it out and looked at the caller.

 

_Uzumaki Naruto_

 

He let it go to voicemail.

 

He took another drag.

 

He replaced one addiction with another. He kept doing that. Heroin, coke, weed, cigarettes…

 

Fucking cigarettes.

 

He flicked it to the ground, breathing out as he did so and putting it out with his shoe.

 

It was time to quit these unhealthy coping mechanisms. For good. He wanted more for himself than that.

 

Sasuke toyed with the idea of throwing out the entire pack, and as he passed his cousin on the way back to his office, he stopped him.

 

“What’s up, Sasuke?” Dark brows furrowed as a cardboard package hit his palm.

 

“Take these.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m done with them.”

 

“You’re quitting?” Shisui put them in his own pocket.

 

“Yeah. Trying not to take them out of the trash later.”

 

Sasuke took a few steps forward until he felt Shisui’s hand rest on his shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you, Sasuke.”

 

“Thanks, Shisui.”

 

“Let’s talk later. Seems like there’s quite a bit on your mind.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shisui smiled, expecting to be rejected.

 

“I’ll catch you later then.”

 

“Later.”

 

As Sasuke walked away, he sent a glance back in his cousins direction.

 

He couldn’t help the surge of admiration that coursed through him as he did so.

 

Shisui was by far the best man he’d ever met. He was grateful that he had such a caring cousin to see him through his tough past, and to help him even now.

 

He ignored the sting of regret that he felt for treating his cousin so poorly in the past, and continued on towards his office.

 

He sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat down. Those troublesome thoughts were starting to give him a headache.

 

He already missed those cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not saying weed is bad. It’s just that Sasuke relied on it too heavily to be healthy. Sorry if that offended anyone!


End file.
